All EDs go to heaven
by AlexDaHowl
Summary: the ed's go to Louisiana to help a dog in need...till they get stuck in it, to win it!
1. Prologue

Prologue: An Ed Job

The Cul-da-sac a home for many but the ed's are up to no good once again, Eddy's new plan to get rich quick was to help out anyone in need for the required price and sadly dragging Double D and Ed to help him.

"Hey sock-head are translators working yet?" Eddy asked impatiently.

"Eddy, it takes time and yesterday you told me to get on it which i remind you was late at night!... and for your information Eddy yes, is it done and three of them as you ordered." Double D info dumps Eddy (as always)

Eddy soon snatched one as double d brought them out, Ed who waited patiently then put in his ear and like a loyal dog waited again for the next step.

"So sock-head put it in the ear and what next?" Eddy questions Double D

"Right the next thing you should do is push the red button on your ear piece and that should do it." Double D explains

with a small beep noise the eds finally are open for business and as eddy looks around he notices a small dog constantly scratching as if it had a lot of fleas

"Welcome to Ed-post where all your troubles are fixed in no time flat, how can I help you...fine sir" Eddy putting Double D's tech to the test

"Really oh good look can you help a dog out?" the dog questions

"Sure can, by the way I'm Eddy over there is Double D and that big lug is Ed" Eddy intro. everyone

"I am a Lump" Ed blurs out of the blue

"Forgive Ed he really is excited to talk to our K-9 friend, lovable oaf" Double D pardons Ed

"ah-uh I'm itchy, look my partner, Charlie; got in trouble and got stuck in the pound if you can get him out and of provide more you can have all the money we have how about it?" the dog known as itchy informed them

"we will have him out in no time" Eddy jumped a the sound of money

"oh dear" Double D gasped

"hooray" Ed yelled

and the trio went to Louisiana for the biggest Ed-venture of they're lives

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1 Jailbreak

AN(the last chapter was short because it was the intro to the story but no worrys mate! P.S. I'm going to add my OC in this story...because why not.)

when the Ed's reach the dog house (the pound) they soon started to dig underneath it to get Icthy's friend, Charlie Barker, out of there before his time was up.

"Hey Sockhead, are we there yet?" Eddy complained

"Well Eddy, if you be paying attention, you would know digging under something so large and guarded around the clock you would know it'll take time." Double D softly yelled

"Hey guys ssshhuu, you hear that?" Itchy pondered quietly

"Itchy is that you?" a mysterious voice echoed, "well if you can hear me go to your left."

Ed, the one digging, followed the voice's instructions with a "Dig a hole. Dig a hole. Dig a hole."

"No, Your other left!" the voice corrected

Ed soon made a hard right as the voice instructed.

"that's it, keep going, your almost through!" the voice growled as if trying to fit through something when suddenly Itchy soon started to huff and puff as the neared the voice.

"what's wrong? What's the matter, don't stop now." the voice questioned

"AAAAAchooo" Itchy sneezed

"Terrific..." the voice sighed

"Sorry boss, I got dirt up my nose" Itchy huffed as if going to sneezed again.

"you gonna do it again?" the voice asked

"stand back... I fell another...coming..." Itchy stammered not able to hold back

"He Gonna Blow!" Eddy yelled as the trio duck for cover

"AAAAchoo!" Icthy sneezed as he rammed against the dirt wall where ed had been digging

"Itchy, you're a genius!" the voice as he sees Itchy's face

"thanks boss" smiled Itchy

"Glad to see ya...where are you?" the voice question before a loud thud could be heard "Ow!"

"what is it...oh its a pipe, you there?" Itchy asked puzzled "you ok?"

the Ed's gaze at a Golden Retriever and, thanks to Double D, deduce that the dog, was indeed Charlie Barker

"well boys looks like we found him." Eddy said triumph

"Indeed Eddy but the problem is... WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET HIM OUT!" Double D rained on Eddy's parade

"no worry let me try this" Itchy said as he pulled out a jack hammer

"Itchy... I think that might be the water main..."

"nay Charlie, water mains are green, this one is red."

"your color blind, you always has been color blind!"

"that's true but this is green"

"No its red!"

"Red?..."

meanwhile topside two guards are having a chat.

"hey, how are the kids?" one guard inquiry

"fine... shifts ending soon should, going to go check on Charlie Barker." asked the other

"yeah he's been acting..." the guard started but was interrupted but a water spouting, he knew what it meant.

"Busted water main!" announced the guard followed by chaos.

"Hit the lights!"

"Call command central!"

back down in the tunnel the Eds, Itchy, and Charlie hear a roaring sound that the Ed's knew all to similar, the sound of rushing water.

"Gah! Woot! Look out!"

As the Eds desirably try to make their escape to the surface the sound of gunfire could be heard, Charlie and Itchy had already made their escape now it was their turn. Eddy was the first out of the hole and the other two Eds got out next, it seems the guards were too busy aiming and missing Charlie and Itchy, the Eds ran out of the pound first with the two dogs following with gunfire soon after.

when Eddy knew it was safe he, Double-D, and Ed, along with Charlie and Itchy they soon begin to work on a plan when Double-D yelled "I followed all the rules, lived a life of decently, so why did i not listen when my judgement told me that we gone to far!"

"Is he always like this?" Charlie asked with concerns.

"Nah only when he is going agitated what he deems right." Eddy explained

"Lost soul we are, doomed for eternity!" Edd yelled with sorrow in his heart

"hey come on you did it to save my life!" Charlie said with a smile "hey how about I pay ya for my rescue huh? I'm sure that what Itchy promised you right?"

"Extra for the gunfleeing!" Eddy added

"yeah sure, just need to go to my and Carface's Casio" Charlie said

"who's Carface?" Eddy asked thing of a Scarface movie

"my partner in crime." Charlie teased as the gang when deeper in to the marsh as a strange man with a black overcoat, pale skin, and black with Blood red highlights looked on in the distance where the trio was headed. taking out a silver pocket watch with a diamond lid, closing it he said.

"Right on cue Charlie Barker...your trial begins and I will be watching you as a friend and watcher, every step of the way." he sighed and started walking their way "Even in your End..."

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

AN (well this sucks, schools in and i have to make up some classes so this will take longer than normal but enjoy)

Chapter 2: Man of shadows

The Eds made it though the marsh and saw a beached ship propped against the sea barely on the edge of the deep and the muddy marsh. As Charlie and Itchy went in the Eds stayed outside till Charlie came back with their Reward, sing soon followed as the two dogs went in. Eddy didn't care at all, he just want to get his money and get back home to get lawbreakers. Double-D on the other hand was on edge. To him something wasn't right, this was too easy, even calculating the odds of their earlier work and scams gone awry this was going too well.

"Eddy wait a moment, something isn't right here!" Double-D informed Eddy

"Why is it that you have to ruin my joy?" Eddy said stopping to a halt with Ed

"Double-D is right Eddy, maybe Evil Tim is nearby...or maybe he's just scare?" Ed randomly sputter

"No Ed that's not it, it's just why have we not run it to an obstacle that would trip us up having to abandon our work? this entire job just don't seem to adding up?" Double-D wondered

Eddy briefly thought about it, but then it made scenes. 'why hasn't Ed wreaked anything yet? or better yet where are the Kankers... why haven't the kids notice they were gone?' but before Eddy could ponder any further Ed jumped up, pointing his finger at the marsh again and proclaimed "So yourself or face the wrath of Lothar!"

at the moment there was silence, then laughter could be heard.

"You have remarkable hearing good sir."said the voice

What gone with it was a Pale man - roughly around 19 years old by the looks of him - wearing all black with red highlights.

"oh where are my manners?" the pale man said coldly like he was sad all the time "The name's Alex, Alexzander Cujo, but please call me Cujo." he finished with a crocked grin

"Are you with that pound we raided?" Eddy question with Double-D face-palming his head in shame.

"What that dreaded place? No, am just a watcher and friend no need to fear me." said Cujo

"well then allow me to return the favor." Eddy said with a smile "our names are..."

"oh I know your names already." Cujo said "your _**The**_ famous Ed, Edd, &amp; Eddy. you know what, I thought your brother desired that pounding."

"Well thanks... I guess?" Eddy said dumbfounded

As the Ed's and Cujo got acquainted with each other Itchy came running out of the building, to Eddy's dismay Itchy was not in a happy mood, Itchy was panicking.

"We have to find Charlie!" Itchy screamed

"why?" Ed asked dumbly

"It's Carface, he's... he's going to **Kill** Charlie at the Mardi Gras!" Itchy explained

Much to the Ed's fear-expect Ed - were confirmed their job was now on the line. The Eds and Itchy soon found themselves running to try to stop Charlies fate, even though Cujo know they will be too late to change anything.

"All thing must come to an end" Cujo said as they we out of earshot "but for you Charlie Barker, this is when your trail begins. Death wont be the End for you...not by a long shot."

meanwhile in town, mardi gras was a time of celebration. Not in the Ed's case it wasn't, to them it was a race against time. they search high and low for the Golden retriever; in every car, crowd, shop, alleyway, drain, and float but try as they might they didn't find high nor hair of the missing dog. just as they might as well give up Cujo reappeared as if he came out of thin air.

"Did you find him?" Eddy questioned

"no but have you tried looking for him on the pier?" Asked Cujo

the Ed's soon ran as if the Kids where after them again (See Ed, Edd, &amp; Eddy's big picture show). they soon found Charlie on the edge of the pier, with a party hat and a blindfold on and yet even stranger wearing what seem like a bronze watch on.

"Well there he is, let's go and.." Before Eddy could finish his sentence he found himself garbed by Cujo and him saying "NO!" As he pulled Eddy out of danger an Old car that was Aimed at Charlie and with a loud audible Crack! follow by a Splash! the car, Charlie, and the Ed's money sank to the bottom of the ocean.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Double-D and Itchy yelled.

as there echos die out Eddy began to feel his body to see if he died or still lived with a sigh of relief Eddy turn to Cujo.

"Thanks that was a close one." Eddy said

"don't mention it, by the way Eddy, Charlie is dead." Cujo said darkly

"What NO! we were so close too!"Eddy yelled

"Well not for long." Cujo added

"What?" Eddy said dumbfounded

Cujo only smiled as he said this, "have you ever heard of near-death experience, Eddy?" He asked smiling.

End of Chapter 2

ME: "Sigh" that will keep you readers satisfied.

Charlie: hey were am I?

Me: GAH! what are you doing here!

Charlie: hey! that's my line pal! I got hit by something and now im here, what going on?

Me:... Your dead... Game Over... Ded.

Charlie: what!

Me: this will take a while folks, See you next time.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: well folks this took way longer than i thought because I had to get to school and with server case of burn-out It took longer but no more waiting because here it is.

Charile: well it took long enough!

Me: oh before i forget take this watch and wind it up.

Charile: why?

Me: you'll see shortly...

Chapter 3: the new job

On the dock where Charlie Barker had met his end a small cat chews at a bones of what was a fish, when suddenly movement could be heard. The small feline crept closer to the sourse of the sound,when it got to the edge of the dock out sprung A ghastly figure emerged from the edge and up from the water scaring the cat off. As the dog close to the pressies of death finally clamber on the dock he grabbed he golden watch and pound it mercifully but with enough force on to the wood of the dock till he dropped unable to continue with his despite cling to life...his effort was not in vain however, as if by chance the watch's lid flung open as the golden time keeper began to tick.

"Tick...Tick...Tick" The Watch Tack to the dogs now beating heart.

The Dog gasped for air, coughing the last of the sea water from his lungs, patting he realize what this meant.

"hah...hah...hah, I'm alive.(checks self) I'm Alive!" the dog yelled triumphantly

But before he could celebrate a soft whisper came from his watch.

"Charile...you can never come back...you can never come-" Charile immediately shut the lid to the watch and proceeded to walk-well limp- back to the only safe haven he knew, the junkyard.

At the junkyard, the Eds began to weigh their options on behalf of Cujo, who sat on a good looking chair embedded in the pile of junk.

"Why are we waiting for some dead dog to come back to life! we all saw what happen to him." Eddy declared

"Well Eddy it's only two days scenes his demise but Cujo believes he survived the hit and run." Double-D pointed out.

"like Evil Tim Double D?" Ed asked stupidly.

"No my opened mind friend what Double-D ment was..." Cujo started before he saw the Dog in question "He has returned."

All three of the Eds turned to see the limping Charile in the flesh.

"Charile? your alive!" Ed exclaimed.

"Don't Touch him!" Cujo yelled, stopping Ed in his tracks

"why?" Double-D Questioned

"he's tired and weak from his... ordeal let him rest and recover so we will know our next move." Cujo responded in his cold tone.

"Where's itch?" Charile asked weakly.

"In the shed...Why?" Eddy responded.

"I want to get back at Carface!" Charile growled.

Cujo and the Ed's waited out side the shed when they heard screaming from within

"seem like itchy has a small case of short term memory loss, I told him Charile will come back and asked him to brace himself...seems like he forgot" Cujo said nonchalantly

as the screaming died down the Ed's began to think of a way to get back a Charile Barkers Killer and his former partner, Carface. Cujo on the other hand was -what looked like waiting- sit like a business man waiting for a deal.

"I know if he's a dog just like Charile we hit him with a Rock!" Eddy declared.

"Unless, Eddy, Carface has a dog size projectile in his pocket." Double-d Rebutted.

"Wait my brain is working!" Ed said "He had to become rich, by something...Right Eddy?"

"Yeah just like our scams...why?" Eddy asked with integer

"So why not just take it and use it for our own?" Ed said in a guessing matter

"That's It!" Double-D Concluded. "If we take what ever made Carface Rise to the top, and use it to get to that level, We can ruin Carface!"

"I like that plan, Double D your so bad." Eddy Reviled reliving his days as a scammer.

"Problem..." Cujo Started coldly "We don't know what made him rise to begin with... but Itchy Knows." He finished darkly.

And as if on cue Charile and Itchy walked out of the shed only Itchy was not in a happy mood. In fact he looked dead panned scared.

"Boy's, Let's go on a monster hunt!" Charile proudly said.

Eddy crocked an eyebrow and Double-D scratched his head, Cujo only just laughed. Ed on the other hand was just about to cream his pants with joy, He always wanted to hunt monsters Like the ones in his comics.

later in a ventilation shaft at Carface's casino.

Ed was told to stand guard with Cujo in case if someone unfriendly came. Only Charile, Itchy, Eddy, And Double D where in the vent Due to A. Eddy's and Edd's size. And B. Charile and Itchy were Dogs.

"Boss I don't think this is a good idea." Itchy said as he scratched nervously

"Stop it!" Charile Grabbed Itchy to make him stop.

"Yeah what are you trying to do get us caught?" Eddy backed Charile though He didn't care.

"No, I just had it with his itching" Charile said, Dropping Itchy.

As Itchy Dropped a vent opened revealing what looked like moving clothing.

"hey, guys look, look ,look!" Itchy got they're attention. "There it is. THE MONSTER."

"Well I be Einstein's Brain." Double-D said shocked to be seeing the impossible.

"Now lets get Ed to kill it and we can go." Itchy whispered as he crawled away to get Ed.

But Charile Barker was not convinced. He grabbed Itchy by the tail and as in by doing so Itchy yelped in terror.

"Somethings got me..." Itchy started but was soon cut off by Charile.

"I Grabbed you by the tail." he said almost in a hissing manner.

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL PEOPLE WHEN YOUR GOING TO DO THAT!" Itchy Silently yelled.

"It's not worth working with you..." Charile said in a cooing manner "It really isn't."

Dropping Itchy, his friend respond with..."Your hands are cold too."

Eddy, Like Charile, was skeptical about the whole monster thing when looking back at the figure in question. he said in a smriking mood.

"you see boy's..." Eddy said in a cool expression. "there is your monster."

As he said that the hood dropped revealing a small girl with ragged clothing with Blue eyes, small black hair with a yellow hair accrory.

"Well I'll be..." Itchy started but trailed off.

as Charile was wondering what so important about that girl and why Carface wants her, The man-Well dog- in question entered causing Charile to pull the two Ed's and Itchy out of sight.

Carface entered Eddy And Double D got a good look of they're rival: Carface was a fat pit bull with a Brooklyn style shirt with a bubbling yes dog with him plus he's a cigar. Weird thing is that other than that they weren't the first humans to see the girl, a man with with what looked like a leather hood and cloak enter behind the yes-dog.

"-And your sure...Charile has been...taken care of?" the man with a really deep voice asked.

"don't worry about him... he's sleeping with the fishes." Carface assured...unaware that Charile was alive and hearing every word.

"Good...now about the girl, The Master wishes to see her in action." the stranger demanded showing a black orb that when produced and eye appeared.

"now girl i want to know who will win the next rat race? can you..Ask the nice rat about it." Carface asked in a false sweetness.

The idea seemed far-fetched to Eddy but when he heard to girl speak to the rat he was about to explode with ideas of his old self of getting rich.

"hello mister Longtail, how are you today?" the girl asked in a sweet manner -ah the young, how innocent they are...til they grow that is-

As the conversation with the girl grew more complex Eddy began to count the ways that will make him millions.

However as for the stranger, he seems to show little to no interested in the girl and quickly growing bored.

"Wrap It Up!" Carface growled hoping to keep his guest happy for as long as possible.

"im sorry..."the girl said. "so who do you think is going to win?"

the rat Longtail squeaks in naive tongue but she can understand him as if he spoke English.

"oh, the spotted gray is going to win?" the girl translated.

"Killer..." Carface directed to his yes dog know as killer. "shift the odds on the spotted gray."

"And feed the girl, my boss has seen enough." the stranger ordered. "and Carface, the boss-man said we might have a wonderful relationship of...business. he wanted to have a discussion about it."

As the trio left the girl rushed to the stairs to the hatch.

"But Carface, you said I can go outside!" The girl remarked.

The stranger turned back to the girl with a devious smile and said "of course you can, but Carface and I must make out some...deals before you can go. don't worry we won't take...Too long." and slammed the hatch closed and locking it.

the girl heart broken returned to her bed before she wept in her hands in sorrow. Eddy seeing such crulty, remembering his own torment at the hands of his older brother, decided it was high time to take action.

"We are taking her with us sock-head. open the hatch!" Eddy whispered to Double D

"But guys..." Itchy started to object.

"Itchy, button up." Charile said to his partner.

As the vent hatch open Double D was the first to introduce himself "Um, hello little girl."

but the girl was shocked to see someone other then Carface or Killer hid behind some clothing obvious they weren't from around here.

"Don't worry we mean you no harm. My name is Edd or Double D if you prefer and this Eddy and Charile." Double D informed.

"Hey. so whats your name?" Eddy asked the girl.

Before she could answers his question Charile interrupted.

"don't answer that. say you we know your being held here against your will so we are here to take you away from this place, where's your parents?" Charile inquired.

"I'm an orphan" the girl said sadly.

double d was shocked and eddy was stunned, but Charile fake a pained look but really he was thinking of the ways to use her instead of help her.

"That's it your moving with itchy." Charile declared tie up his friend to a bag of the girls stuff.

"What? no, this has gone on far enough i'm getting out of here." Itchy scwromed.

"oh all right, you have no companion!" Charile said throwing his friend who was still tied to the bag.

getting under the girl for her to ride him, Charile said that she will be living with him. She leaned in to give Charile a hug.

"Ann-Marie" the girl named Ann-Marie said.

"Well Marie, you and i we're going places with my brain and your talent the sky is the limit." Eddy said in a comforting manner.

End of Chapter 3.

AN. Dear god I got this done i mean jeazus it took me more time than needed to finish this hope you guys like it though it's 5/28/2015 2:06 Am when i finish this chapter so sorry if its rushed. i'll edit this over the course of a few days adding more to this chapter so stay turn and thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

AN: Really sorry for the lack of updates on the story vacations, school and all. But enough of that back to the plot!

Chapter 4: form Rags to Riches part 1

Back at the Junkyard, Charile and itchy were decussing how to use the girls talent to their advantage whilst the Ed's and Cujo stayed with Marie. Ed was standing still like a British Royal Guard on watch for any sign of trouble, Double D was setting up camp for the Ed's, Eddy was thinking up some strategies to get back at carface for Charile, and Cujo was reading a story for Ann-Marie (Something to get her on their side).

"... and so robin hood took the lovely maiden for the Evil king's tower and brought her to safety and with the kings gold he gave it all away to the poor." Cujo said finishing the story, Ann-marie snugg in a warm blanket -courteous of Ed- fast asleep.

Cujo slowly shut the book and carefully got out of the cab that was Charile's home. looking back to see she still slept, he turn to meet the ed's in deep convertation.

"ok here's the plan boys we go to the races and place our bets, but before we do we go to see the horse themselves and get the info we need to win. then we repeat the procces over till we're swimming in cash." Eddy laid out the plan.

"I really hate to burt your bubble eddy but sadly we don't look old enough to even enter the races." Double D reminded Eddy.

as Eddy was about to counter double d's words Cujo rased his hand to get the attention of the others.

"We are not alone anymore." He moved his lips not making a sound. then suddenly something grabbed Eddy and pick him up, Cujo only reached for his back pocket put stopped halfway when he hear the name of the assalent from Eddys mouth from the top of his lungs.

"KANKERS!" Eddy yelled. Double D tenset up and Ed drop his gaurd.

"EXTREME CLOSE UP!" Ed blurted out.

Ann-Marie jerk out of her sleep and the dogs raced to the camp fearing the worst. Cujo waited for a second and smile a little.

"False alarm. we have guests, not uninvited visitors." Cujo said.

"What you mean 'Guests'? We're their girlfriends" the blue haired teen corrected.

"Well then, mind introdusing yourself's then?" Cujo asked more annoyed then angered.

the red-hair let go of eddy and whsiled and thus two other girls imerged from the shadows. the red-hair girl cleared her voice and begain to introduce themselves. "I'm Lee, this is Marie and May." she said pointing at the blue and blonde haired girls respectively.

Cujo looked at them with a bit of intrige at the fact of how they got form the cul-du-sac to here so fast, so he asked them "How did you know where we are and got here so fast?"

Double-D never ponderd the fact of the Kankers being in Loussiana, but his mind would never fathom the Kankers instinct of where he and his fellows were and he gave that up long ago. but the Kankers answer was plain and simiple. "We found our boy friend's shop and we came here on vacation so we may have found you leaving the forest in a hurry." May explained before a hand met her mouth.

'They followed them from the begining?' Cujo ponderd. 'but yet they are now esental to Chariles trial, they must know what we plan to do.'

"So way you guy's doing?" Marie asked who asked while having her hand still on May's mouth.

"None of your..." eddy started but was interupted by Cujo. "We are planing on how to get to the races and make a fortane."

"Cujo! Why would you..." Eddy started again but this time interupted by Ann-Marie who was still in the cab. "horsies!" She Giggled

Cujo look at Ann who duck her head -this may complicat things-.

"Now look what you've done!" Charile announds his pressions with a low growl before saying "8 o'clock." that was when they needed to get moving. Not wasting anymore time Double-D finish the tents, this time the ed's in one tent the Kankers in the other. Ed and Eddy march themsevles to sleep but Cujo and the Kankers had one last word before they too went to bed.

"Take these Double-D made them, they will help you understand charile" Cujo offerd to the girls. Who took them and went to bed.

'This is going to be intersting...' Cujo though as he sat apone a chair imbeded in the a pile of scrap, some what looking like a king as he gazed into the distances 'What will the marrow bring I wonder?'

that morning at the race track. all were gathered around Ann-Marie as each took turns trying to get Ann to show her talent to no evail. Eddy tired to scam her, Double-D tired took educate her, Ed tired to birbe her, the Sisters made encoraging compliments, Charlie begged her. But she remain steadfast and said "You sound Just like Carface." to everyone and turned from them.

Cujo froned and mutterd "this is going nowhere fast." and so he stepped in, it was he's turn.

"_**Ann dear**_..." Cujo started "we all know _**What Carface did to You Was Wrong, **_but if you_** Don't Help Us**_, then Carface will win this game of life. _**We**_ won't be able to _**Hide You **_and _**We**_ all know what he'll do. So please _**Be our Shinning Light in this Darkest Hour**_, _**Be Our Robin Hood!**_"

As if mesmorise by a snake's sudcive voice Ann's face finally gave to doubt and asked.

"Like Robin Hood?" Ann's face begain to brighten.

With a smile and the -Hand over the shoulder trick- Cujo responded "_**YES.**_"

With a smile she begain to speak to the femeine horse. after much discusing between to two Ann Turned with a smile "the grand chahe will win today." The group understandly rased the eyebrow and asked "The Grand Who?"

When Ann pointed at an old gray horse that look like it should be sent to the glue factory, Doubt came to their minds. "That!" Eddy Yelled and for his answer he recived a slap to the back of his head by Cujo -mostly to remind him that this place was off limit to them-.

"Yep, it's his birthday." Ann responded.

"Are you sure? He Looks like he should be sent off to the glue factor..." Itchy started but was innterupted by a heinhing of the femeime horse causing him to lose balince.

"Very well." Cujo annoucsed."We bet on the Grand Chahe!"

End of part 1

Expect a long break from me it going to take longer for me to type down more Due to the holidays coming up, lack of a job, and memory loss.


End file.
